A Simple Harmless Dream
by laxgal042
Summary: Hermione has a dream about one of her teachers. Right now it's harmless, but will it stay that way?
1. The Dream

I was going over to one of my muggle friend's houses to swim. Yet I was wearing jeans and a tanktop, but then again so was she. As we entered the room she ran off to join some of her other friends and I was left standing at the entrance. I was surprised to see him standing there, muscles glistening with water, as he walked over I noticed he was in swim trunks. His image was fuzzy but I knew exactly who he was. My knees weakened as he touched my shoulder. He looked down at me, although in reality he was barely six inches taller. He said I couldn't enter unless I did him a favor. I nodded my head with out wondering what he wanted, all I wanted was to go find my friend once again. He looked down at me, his light brown hair hanging in his eyes, and simply said "kiss me". So I did.

January 3

Dear Diary,

Why, oh why must I have had that dream? I mean it was only a dream that doesn't mean I actually like him does it? Eww I can't I just cant like him! It's impossible! Nothing like this has ever happened to me before. Ok, ok I have the answer, plain and simple. Hormones, I'm 15 thats normal right? Lust hormones...thats all it is. Gosh for a second there I thought I wanted to kiss him. No, no its just hormones thats all thats it...right?

-Hermione


	2. Going out of the way

January 7

Dear Diary,

He smiled at me today and when I passed him in the halls he said hello and talked to me for a little bit. Wait! Why am I getting so excited about these simple things. I have already decided that I dont like him, after all he is my teacher, and he was Harry's father's best friend! He has got to be at least 15 years older than me if not more. Yet I can't help feeling the slightest attraction towards him, and his eyes are so beautiful. I told my friends about the dream. No, not Harry and Ron, they would never understand and they would laugh at me. I have the slightest inkling that Ron likes me, so not only thinking that I was crazy he might be insanly jealous. As I thought they would, my friends told me that it was just a dream and not to get worked up about it, besides he would be gone in a few months. Defense against Dark arts teachers never lasted more than a year. But that means I will never see him again! I find myself going out of the way just to catch a slight glimpse of him. Just to see his hair hang in his eyes and see him brush it away. Just to see his eyes sparkle. Just to hear his voice. I keep telling myself that this feeling I get when I see him is just hormones nothing more, but I'm afraid that message is getting lost in translation.

- Hermione


	3. After Class

"Hermione" Remus said motioning her over to him as everyone was leaving the room. "I need to speak to you." He turned away from her and positioned some papers on his desk waiting for her.

Hermione left Harry and Ron and told them that she would catch up with them later. Butterflies leapt and spun in her stomach. It felt like it was doing flip-flops. Did I do something wrong? Oh, look at his beautiful chest. What did I do? Look at the way he moves his hair out of his eyes. Am I getting a failing grade? Her brain battled the troubling confusing emotions that moved from terror to passion and back. She wasn't sure what to think. "Yes Professor?" She asked quietly.

"I think that you are very intelligent, and if you wouldn't mind I think it would do you some good to be taught higher, more advanced spells" Remus said looking into her eyes, searching for some kind of reaction.

"I...I...I don't know what to say." Hermione said nervously.

"The spells and things I am teaching the other children are to easy for you. You need a challenge and I am sure that you would enjoy one." Remus said taking a step towards her.

Her heart fluttered as she saw him step closer. "I...I don't know" Hermione said slowly. _Of course I know _she thought _I want to spend lots of time with him! Forget what I said before about him being my teacher and I have no feelings for him what so ever. Of course I have feelings for him! _

Remus strode towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder, Hermione's knees weakened at his touch, his warm, strong, hand on her shoulder. "Hermione, please think about it, this would do you good. You are very smart and I know that you want to learn more."

Hermione grinned, knowing that she did want to learn more, and him teaching this would be an added bonus. "Alright Professor, I'll do it."

"Good" Remus said removing his hand from her shoulder and smiling brightly, "Meet me here around 7, I will be waiting. Bring your wand of course, some parchment and a quill."

Hermione started to walk out the door when she heard his wonderful voice once again.

"Oh and Hermione?" Remus said stopping her from leaving.

"Yes Professor?" She said turning back to look at him.

"Call me Remus." He said his eyes sparkling.


	4. A Fast Learner

"What are you so happy about Hermione?" Ron asked between stuffing his mouth with food and taking gulps of his drink.

"Yeah what did Professor Lupin want?" Harry questioned.

"Oh, nothing." Hermione said grinning and beginning to pick at her food. She wasn't very hungry; she just wanted 7 to come as quickly as possible.

"Is anything wrong?" Harry asked looking at her plate, "You aren't eating very much."

"No, I'm just not hungry I guess, I think I'm going to go to bed now. See you guys in the morning." Hermione said pushing away from the table and heading out of the room.

The boys just shrugged and watched her leave before continuing to stuff food down their throats. After she was sure she was out of sight of anybody she ran up to her room and changed into some of her tighter fitting muggle clothes. She could say they helped her move more easily when casting spells, when in reality all she wanted to do was impress Remus. Ah, Remus, the sound of his name echoed through her head. She could picture his wonderful body gleaming from water from her dream. She wanted him to hold her in his strong arms. But that would have to wait. She certainly didn't want to scare her teacher, she just wanted him to feel the same way about her.

Rushing through the corridors, Hermione slowed down only to let her professors get out of sight, and once they were she continued her mad rush to Remus' classroom. Slowing down as she came to the entrance and regaining her composure she knocked on the door.

"Come in" Remus said.

Hermione opened the door, her knees shaking for only a few seconds, then she stood before him watching him stand up behind his desk.

"Hermione, welcome, take a seat." Remus said looking at her and then back down to the papers on his desk. "I was just finishing grading those papers that your class turned in. As usual you got an A+" He said warmly smiling at her.

She blushed and looked down at the floor, glancing back up at him he said, "Ok, for the first spell..."

Hermione watched him with intense passion, he caught her staring a few times and she would blush and look down at the floor again.

"Alright watch" He said moving his wand through the air. "You have to master the right pattern in the air for it to work. Now you try." he said after showing her a few times.

Hermione stood up from her desk putting down her quill and picking up her wand. She moved it through the air saying the words he told her to, loudly. A flash of light shot out of the front of her wand, its force was so great that it slammed her backwards into the wall. Or she thought it was going to be the wall. It didn't feel like a wall, it was soft, and it certainly didn't sound like a wall when a groan left its mouth. Hermione grimaced as her head hit the actual wall but quickly moved when she realized she was lying on her professor. She moved so that she was off of him but leaning over him, she could smell his cologne enticing her nostrils, she wanted to kiss him, she was so close to his face. "Are you ok?" She said looking at him with concern.

Remus sat up slowly rubbing the back of his head, "I'm ok." he said grinning.

"Why are you smiling?" she said curiously looking at him in sadness, "Didn't that hurt? I'm so sorry."

"I have never seen someone master that spell so quickly." Remus said looking at her in amazement.


	5. Getting Help

Hermione left Remus' classroom a few hours later. Skipping down the hall in glee she bumped into Harry and Ron knocking them both down.

"HEY!" Ron said, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE...Hermione?" he looked at her in confusion.

"Hermione? Didn't you go up to you're room three or four hours ago?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at them, dazed, "What?"

"You left at dinner, you said you were going to bed." Harry replied.

"OH, yes, I was going to go to bed but then I had to talk to one of my, er, teachers. Yes I needed some help with my, um, homework!" Hermione answered slowly showing them her quill and parchment.

Ron looked at her, baffled, "You...needed help...with your...homework?" he gasped.

Hermione looked down in shame, embarrassed, playing her part perfectly.

"That's all right Hermione. We all need help sometimes." Harry said patting her on the back awkwardly.

"Really?" She sniffled looking up at him.

"Of course!" Harry replied.

Hermione embraced Harry in a quick hug; he stood there stiffly and was given a glare from Ron. Hermione saw Ron's glare and laughing she turned and gave Ron a hug. His cheeks turned a bright red and he smiled eagerly. Taking both their hands, after putting her parchment and quill in one of her pockets, they began walking to the Gryffindor common room.

"Race you to the top of the stairs Hermione!" Ron shouted, beginning to run.

Hermione laughed and took the stairs two at a time, but stopped when she saw Ron wasn't following her. "Ron?" She said slowly turning around. Her mouth dropped open when she saw what Ron was holding in his hands. The parchment was spread between his hands, he stared at it awkwardly looking from it to her and her to it. Suddenly his face got as red as his hair, he dropped the parchment and clenched his hands into fists.


End file.
